Shadowy Dreams
by mish1
Summary: ¿Es la sangre más fuerte que todo lo demás? Pansy quiere creer que no y busca su apoyo en Draco. Pero hay algo en él que le rompe los esquemas, un hecho que desconoce y que vuelve la oscuridad que los rodea más densa aún. Fic concluido.
1. Perdida

Obviamente, los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a JK Rowling. Gracias a ella, podemos liberar nuestra fantasía con ellos.

**Like swimmers in a shadowy dream...**

_I rose up slowly... as if I didn't belong to the outside world any longer... _

_like swimmers in a shadowy dream... who didn't need to breathe..._

Cap. 1: **Perdida**

A veces se sentía así. Descolocada. Fuera de lugar. Deseando escapar de esa realidad que le oprimía el pecho. En esos momentos su mente se abstraía. Sus pensamientos vagaban, indefinidos, como en una marea gris... ¿Quería escapar? ¿No pensar en nada? Simplemente estaba a gusto así, perdida en la sombra.

Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que pisar de pies a tierra. Aunque le embargara la tristeza en los momentos más inesperados. Aunque tuviera ganas de llorar. Siempre había algo dentro de ella que la empujaba a seguir y dejar esos sentimientos aparcados en un rincón.

...

El sol se va poniendo en el horizonte, bañando el mundo en fuego. Una figura femenina camina por una zona residencial de grandes casas y mansiones. No es un lugar corriente. Sólo unos cuantos privilegiados pueden transitar por ese lugar. Es un sitio reservado a magos. Y lo que es más, familias de renombre, familias cuyo apellido ha sobrevivido siglos, pasando la pureza de su sangre de generación a generación.

Hubo un tiempo, aún cercano, en que Pansy se sintió orgullosa de ello. Pero ahora ya piensa que le da lo mismo. De qué le sirven el renombre, la pureza, el exclusivismo de su familia, si ha comprendido que le faltan otras cosas por las que estaría dispuesta a cambiar todo eso sin dudarlo.

Ese momento es uno de esos momentos en que el pesar se clava profundo en su alma. Porque a veces, la propia voluntad no basta. Tal vez es demasiado débil. Tal vez... Y por eso sus pasos aparentemente sin rumbo fijo la han acabado llevando hasta esa puerta. Esa puerta de madera maciza, alta y ancha, imponente, con la gran M grabada en su parte superior central.

Su mano duda levemente al alzarse. Se siente débil. Y no le gusta sentirse débil. No le gusta sentirse frágil. Pero tampoco tiene ganas de regresar a su casa. Y sólo hay alguien ante quien se permite ser vulnerable, sólo alguien en cuya compañía pueda descansar. Aunque su ego se sienta un poco humillado, y por eso sólo se lo permite en contadas ocasiones, sabe que puede confiar en él. Así que su mano se apoya sobre la estilizada M y avisa de su llegada.

Ya es noche cerrada.

...

**N/A**: La cita del principio no es mía, pero tampoco sé con seguridad quién es el autor... Si alguien lo sabe, que me informe, por favor :)

Aviso que este fanfic es un poco experimental y puede resultar bastante raro en algunos momentos, además de que puedo hacer cambios repentinos. De todas formas cuando haga algo así siempre avisaré.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Apoyo Espejismo

**Shadowy Dreams**

**_Cap. 2:_ Apoyo**

_Te llamo con una mirada_

_No necesito una promesa_

_Te alcanzo con sólo una mirada_

_Incluso en una noche fría_

No puede dormir. Trata de escribir algo y ordenar así sus ideas, pero no hay manera. El trozo de pergamino cruje en sus manos. Se levanta del escritorio y se apoya de lado contra el cristal de la ventana, una mano apoyada en él. La luz suave de la varita, apoyada en la mesa, le permite ver a través del cristal. Pero afuera aún es de noche, y no hay ninguna luz. Su aliento deja un rastro blanco en la superficie transparente y fría.

Lentamente se aparta de la ventana y, tomando su varita, sale de la habitación. Sale para bautizarse en el aire fresco de los pasillos, para distraerse en el ambiente nocturno de la gran mansión llena de silencios y ruidos extraños. Y en su deambular, algo vuelve a encaminarla hacia un único lugar.

Los pies descalzos la van llevando, deslizándose por el mármol duro. Se agradece el frescor en la planta de los pies en la noche de agosto. Dejarse llevar. Simplemente dejarse llevar. Aprendió que a veces es la mejor opción. Chocar es duro. Y cansado.

Pero hay formas distintas de dejarse llevar. Una es evitar la contracorriente. La otra es, simplemente, cerrar la mente. Distanciarse. Flotar.

Ahora flota, y se puede ver a sí misma por ese pasillo. No es que busque algo. No es que vaya a algún lugar. Sólo camina. No sabe hacia dónde. Hacia qué. Ni siquiera si hay un "hacia". Sin embargo, a menudo las circunstancias parecen formar parte de un enorme y elaborado engranaje. Que la acaba llevando a él.

Así que se rinde. Se para y se apoya de lado en la pared. Suspira resignada.

Ha llegado frente a unas cortinas altas y finas que son movidas suavemente en oleadas por el aire que entra. Tras ellas hay una puerta entreabierta. Tras la puerta hay un balcón en el que la claridad de la luna destaca una sombra.

Antes de correr las cortinas ya sabe lo que se va a encontrar.

Y es un poco frustrante, la verdad.

Ahí está Draco. Los codos apoyados en la barandilla. La mirada perdida en la noche y en la suavidad de la luna que ilumina sus rasgos.

En fin. Qué se le va a hacer. No es que fuera decisión suya. Fueron sus pies los que la llevaron esa tarde a su casa. Y ahora la han vuelto a traer a donde él se encuentra.

Lo cierto es que encontrarlo le produce un cierto alivio. Cuando está a su lado se siente de alguna manera apaciguada, segura y tranquila. Es una sensación que la acompaña desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Draco se gira levemente y observa en silencio cómo ella sale al balcón y se sienta con la espalda apoyada en la pared. No dice nada y vuelve su mirada hacia la noche. Deja que Pansy comparta su espacio y, al poco, se sienta junta a ella recostado en la pared.

No dicen nada. Ni siquiera se miran. No hace falta.

También la acogió en su casa sin reparos cuando llamó anocheciendo a la puerta. Sólo una ojeada sorprendida al principio y tras un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos grises la dejó pasar sin preguntas indagatorias.

Se acompañan mutuamente en el silencio. Náufragos. Perdidos. Son parecidos de una forma que no han llegado a explicarse claramente. Se comprenden en la forma en que sólo unas almas que se asemejan pueden hacerlo. Sin necesidad de excusas.

Arrastrados por el mecanismo de un extraño engranaje.

Confortándose en esos momentos de compañía cómplice.

No siempre fue así.

**Espejismo**

_Una imagen de nosotros que el espejo no refleja_

_Los temblorosos extremos de mis dedos intentan determinar si es real_

_Pero no te alcanzan_

Al principio sólo fue un espejismo al que ella se aferró y que se resquebrajó cruelmente.

Cuando sus padres le comunicaron, al poco de empezar en Hogwarts, la noticia de un muy posible matrimonio arreglado con ni más ni menos que el heredero de la familia Malfoy, ella no se quejó. No se rebeló por verse supeditada una vez más a los caprichos de sus padres, de su madre, sin tener voz ni voto en una decisión ta importante. Lo acató obedientemente, mostrándose incluso feliz y emocionada con la idea. Nadie se extrañó demasiado. Después de todo ese sería el sueño de cualquier jovencita de su categoria, y ella no iba a ser menos, faltaría más.

A partir de entonces Pansy se esforzó sobremanera en agradarle.

_¿Por qué?_

La respuesta de él ante su actitud fue el rechazo. El frío ante sus muestras de afecto. Distanciamiento ante su acercamiento.

Pero ella no se rendía. Por mucho que doliera. Seguía esforzándose en ser amable. El verle sólo lo bueno. En suspirar por él.

A pesar de su rechazo ella se mantuvo mucho tiempo firme en su actitud.

_¿Por qué? _

_Por amor, por supuesto. _Habría respondido ella entonces.

Pero no, ahora sabe que el motivo no fue ese.

Ni siquiera fue un capricho.

Porque ella lo vio como una tabla de salvación, aferrándose y escudándose tras la máscara de un amor obsesivo.

Porque creyó que él podría llenar ese vacío en su corazón que la acompañaba donde quiera que fuese.

Hasta que los años fueron pasando y acabó resignándose y dejó de insistir.

Fue precisamente a partir de entonces, cuando ella abandonó cualquier pretensión amorosa, cuando dejó atrás los esfuerzos de arrancar un espacio en su corazón, que poco a poco fueron cayendo los muros a su alrededor. Y se encontraron de verdad.

…

**N/A**: Sobre las citas en cursiva en los principios de capítulo: la primera cita es de una canción de la serie de animación japonesa Escaflowne. La segunda es de una canción de Video girl Ai; _Message_. :)


	3. En los cimientos como en la sangre

**En los cimientos como en la sangre**

Es un nuevo día. El sol comienza de nuevo su ascenso diario y arrasa con su luz a medida que se alza más y más en el cielo.

Ya lleva un rato despierta, tumbada en la cama con los ojos abiertos, disfrutando de ese precioso rato antes de levantarse, tumbada en la comodidad del colchón y de la almohada. Descansada y con los restos del sueño abandonado todavía revoloteando a su alrededor. Siempre le costó dejar la pereza acostada en un rincón por las mañanas.

Está en una habitación amplia, pintada de blanco, dorado y verde con meticulosidad y belleza de artista. La cama, ancha y de madera trabajada en delicados motivos florales, y las suaves cortinas de seda, no desmerecen en nada esa belleza. El verde y el dorado iluminando en sus trazos el blanco de las paredes y el marrón del mobiliario barnizado. Probablemente de origen francés, pues sabe que la familia Malfoy tiene algo de francesa y parece gustar de ese estilo elegante tan propio de allí.

Siempre le gustó ese aspecto elegante de la gran mansión, lo intrincado y delicado de sus diseños. Sin embargo, también le acompaña esa impresión como de demasiado grande y altiva, distante, como si en su ansia de perfección hubiera perdido la viveza y el calor que pretendieron quizás esos delicados motivos evocando la naturaleza en sus formas. Como un jardín que haya perdido el canto de los pájaros, la fragancia de su flora, el volar de los insectos y el murmullo del viento. Convertido en una fotografía perfecta, bella e inmutable.

No le gusta esa impresión. Así que se levanta. Corre las cortinas y abre las ventanas. Y en el instante en que entra la luz a borbotones libremente y la brisa remueve las cortinas, la habitación se ilumina de la vida y del sonido del jardín exterior.

Se recuesta en la ventana. Ya tiene una cierta familiaridad con la casa, forjada en años de visitas formales y sobretodo en esas más informales, como la de la noche anterior. Al principios se sintió intimidada por ella. Pero con el tiempo descubrió que en realidad era un edificio capaz de mostrar distintas facetas de sí mismo, según cómo cada uno se le enfrentara.

Durante el día domina esa impresión de frialdad y distancia, pero Pansy aprendió que con sólo abrir la ventana en días como ese todo cambia. Y que, aunque con lugares que pueden ser un remanso de paz, como el balcón de la noche pasada abierto a la quietud de la noche (no obstante, por regla general, la quietud no es lo habitual en el frondoso jardín que rodea la casa), también resulta tétrica y sobrecogedora por las noches, con sus oscuros corredores sin fin, sus sombras y sus sonidos extraños.

Comparten su espacio en ella todo tipo de habitaciones, desde las más acogedoras, como la habitación individual de invitados en la que se encuentra Pansy en ese momento, hasta los rincones más abandonados y recodos desconocidos que se hunden en la parte baja, en lo que antiguamente fueron calabozos y en teoría llevan sin ser usados desde los tiempos oscuros. En teoría. Pues es forraje de los rumores silenciados que Lucius Malfoy mantuvo oculta a ojos molestos alguna sospechosa actividad allí, aunque nada se ha podido demostrar, pues nada encontraron los aurores que se ocuparon de la investigación tras el encarcelamiento de éste.

Pansy ha oído algo, aunque poco, ya que al ser menor y no iniciada poco se les escapa a sus padres en su presencia relacionado con asuntos turbios importantes. Es posible que Draco sepa algo más al respecto, piensa, pero no cree que sea algo de lo que a él le apetezca hablar. Y tampoco a ella, honestamente. Sin embargo, pese a lo poco que le agrade, sabe que a ellos es algo que les incumbe en gran medida, que forma parte intrínseca de sus vidas, y que en el futuro los reclamará. Lo quieran o no. Se podría hasta decir que es algo ya escrito en sus partidas de nacimiento.

Aún tienen tiempo. Pero poco. La bomba de relojería está en marcha. Eso no es ningún secreto para nadie. Ya hace tiempo que casi se puede palpar en el aire la tensión ante lo inminente. Y parece inevitable que acaben atrapados en medio de todo ello.


	4. No pienses

**N/A**: aquí el capítulo 4. Se me van ocurriendo nuevas cosas, mientras que otras que tenía pensadas no me convencen. Este fanfic todavía es un embrión que no tiene claro su desarrollo. Pensaba esperar un poquito más a aclararme las ideas hasta volver a actualizar, pero de momento subiré este pequeño fragmento que ya tengo listo. Luego seguramente esperaré a tener bastante más trozo avanzado antes de volver a subir un nuevo capítulo. Y he hecho algunos cambios en el 1r capítulo y en el principio del 2º. No son cambios muy importantes, básicamente quería cambiar matices respecto a Pansy. Este 4º capítulo, se centra en Draco.

**Shadowy Dreams**

**_Cap. 4_: No pienses**

_Le rodea el rojo. Rojo oscuro. Vivo. Latente. Sabe que no debería temer esa oscuridad, fue eso con lo que quisieron enseñarle a convivir, pues algún día sería parte de él mismo, pero no puede evitar su desagrado, su incomodidad. Gotean serpientes. Se deslizan, reptan y le oprimen. La mano de su madre le acaricia el rostro con dulzura. No debe volverse. No debe mirarla. Pero sus dedos le agarran el mentón fuertes como garras y con fuerza le vuelven el rostro y la ve. Sus ojos tristes goteando lágrimas de sangre que ensucian su vestido blanco. La serpiente se desliza por su cuello, fría y resbaladiza. Delante suyo se abre un abismo. Si mira hacia atrás no verá más que los ojos azules de mirada loca. La serpiente se le enreda en el brazo. La piel le quema. Quema. Duele. Y al caer al abismo, la ve a ella. Blanca. Y fría. Sus cabellos negros, desordenados, sobre la roca dura donde está pálida y rota. Cabellos largos y ondulantes, tan semejantes a las serpientes de sangre que se le hunden en las entrañas y lo queman._

Con un espasmo se despierta. Está empapado en sudor. El calor es insoportable. Su corazón bombea sin parar. Resuena en su cabeza; rebota en las paredes. Y en sus ojos aún queda la última visión de pesadilla. Fría, pálida, los ojos cerrados para siempre. Cierra con fuerza sus propios ojos y se pasa la mano temblorosa por la frente, apartándose el pelo.

Poco a poco, mientras su respiración se normaliza, se va levantando y arroja al suelo las sábanas arrugadas enredadas en sus piernas. Sabe que ya no podrá volver a dormirse. Corriendo las cortinas retira los restos del sueño de su mente. Rojo, serpientes, lágrimas de sangre, cuerpos rotos y ese dolor ardiente. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda mientras en un reflejo se agarra protectoramente el brazo y una sombra recorre su mirada. Sabe por qué. Pero no vale la pena pensar en ello.

_No pienses en ello. No pienses en nada. No pienses en el pasado. No pienses en el futuro._

Apenas amanece, y al abrir la ventana una brisa suave refresca la habitación.

_Piensa sólo en la brisa del viento en tu piel. En el calor del sol en tu rostro. En que hoy es un nuevo día._

En el baño de su habitación deja que el agua resbale por su cuerpo y lo arrastre todo con ella.

**N/A:**

Gracias por leer :)

Sé que es cortito, pero es que es así de la única forma que me salen las cosas, poco a poco.

Es un poco tonto pero, al escribir lo de _No pienses en ello. No pienses en nada. No pienses en el pasado. No pienses en el futuro_, pensé que el sonsonete era algo que se me había quedado grabado en el recuerdo. Y luego entendí de qué, es del mensaje que suena en el metro de _No fumes en el metro. No fumes en el andén. No fumes en los pasadizos..._ o_oU


	5. Esbozos

**Shadowy Dreams**

Capítulo 5: **Esbozos**

Cierra la puerta tras de sí con cuidado y avanza por el pasillo hacia la escalera. El aroma de bollería recién hecha le llega delicioso y le abre el apetito. Se pregunta qué harían sin los elfos domésticos, siempre ocupándose con eficacia de todas las tareas más básicas, y sobretodo con esas buenas manos para la cocina. Si tan sólo muchos de ellos no fueran tan partícipes de meter las narices donde nadie los llama, piensa arrugando la nariz.

En la cocina, sentado ante la mesa y mojando un pequeño croissant en chocolate caliente, encuentra a Draco, aún con el pelo húmedo tras la ducha matutina.

-Qué, estamos madrugadores hoy, ¿eh? -Comenta con buen humor mientras se sienta a su lado.

-Buenos días. -Responde él con una mirada ligeramente sorprendida, como recordando qué hace ella en la casa. Se repone enseguida. -Ey, ¿por quién me tomas? Yo siempre soy madrugador, un Malfoy nunca pierde más tiempo del necesario.

-Sí, claro, claro... Mm, ¡qué bien huele!

-Toma, sírvete.

Una taza de chocolate humeante aparece frente a Pansy, y otra llena de leche. Draco le acerca con un movimiento perezoso la bandeja plateada donde reposan los croissants.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Los modales nunca faltan en esa gran mansión, y menos entre dos hijos de la clase alta educados para el refinamiento. Sin embargo, entre ellos siempre hay distendimiento. No dejan de ser jóvenes, y en esos momentos no se deben a ninguna regla ni hay familia a la que satisfacer.

Pansy observa cómo la nubecita blanca flota desde la taza de chocolate caliente hasta desaparecer más arriba, mientras hunde un croissant en el líquido espeso. Enseguida sólo cabe en su mente el tacto suave y blando, ligeramente rugoso, delicioso, en su lengua, mientras mastica distraída. Siente unos ojos que la miran pensativos, y se gira lentamente hacia él, tomándose su tiempo. Quizás ahora lleguen las preguntas. Sabe que no tendrá que contar más de lo que ella quiera contar. Y lo agradece, porque ni ella misma sabe cómo explicarse de una forma razonable, y menos aún sensata.

-¿Todo bien? -Hay una pausa. -¿Te pasó algo anoche? No era una hora muy adecuada para una visita inesperada...

Pansy baja la mirada mientras acaba de masticar con lentitud, dándose tiempo para pensar una buena respuesta.

-Bueno...

El bocado se desliza cuello abajo, con suavidad, y bebe un poco de la taza caliente. Descansa el mentón en su barbilla y evita mirarle directamente, buscando las palabras. Palabras que finalmente salen solas, sin tiempo a agruparse en una clara explicación.

-Verás... No me encontraba muy bien y... Bueno, digamos que tuve un bajón y...

Desvía la mirada, pero su voz se hace eco del pesar que anida en ella. Confiesa.

-Simplemente... No tenía ganas de volver a esa casa.

Tras la culpabilidad, también transpira el enojo. Hasta que suspira y alza la vista.

-Pero ahora estoy mejor. Sólo fue eso, un bajón. Ellos no me han hecho nada. -Les justifica con una sonrisa leve. Es la verdad. Sólo que... no sabe explicar lo que siente. Y lo otro, lo que lo provoca, no sabe si él está preparado pare entenderlo. No aún. Y no quiere ahondar demasiado. Pero hay algo que sí. -Es sólo que me siento... cansada. A veces. Cansada de todo.

Se pierde en sus ojos grises, sus ojos de Malfoy. Él no dice nada, y se vuelve hacia el desayuno.

-Vamos, se te va a enfriar.

Ella asiente y toma otro croissant mientras lo mira de reojo. Mira sus gestos lentos, perezosos, esa languidez que es parte de él, y las leves ojeras que adornan con un tono gris suave sus párpados. Tiene que volver a oprimir esa pequeña angustia que se abre en su pecho, ahuyentar esa sensación que le viene en ocasiones cuando lo observa, como si ese muchacho pálido que se sienta distraído a su lado fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento ante su mirada. O explotar, sólo explotar. O romperse. Como si estuviera guardando mucho, más allá de lo que ella pueda alcanzar. No sabe qué es lo que le trae ese pensamiento, ni desde cuándo está con ella, abrazándola con angustia fría. Pero cada vez es más y más fuerte. Y la asusta. Por eso sólo le queda tratar de apartarlo en un rincón, como todo lo demás.

Es entonces cuando nota la falta de alguien siempre presente en ese lugar.

-Draco... ¿Y tu madre? ¿Aún duerme? ¿Sigue estando tan desanimada?

Desanimada, una forma de decirlo. Desde que encerraran a Lucius, Narcisa había estado... Distinta... Por una parte, tremendamente agradable. Por otra, visiblemente afectada, nerviosa... Pansy sólo la había visto en unas pocas ocasiones después del incidente, así que no sabía mucho. Sólo Draco podía explicarle cómo estaban realmente las cosas. En el interior de la mansión, desde entonces, sólo habían estado conviviendo ella y su hijo. Bueno, más alguna incursión de reconocimiento de los aurores, controlando continuamente los exteriores de la casa para saber quién salía y quién entraba en esa zona considerada altamente sospechosa.

Y entonces llega el turno de él de desviar la mirada, pero no antes de poder ver la morena atenta cómo su mirada se había oscurecido de repente.

-No le habrá pasado algo, ¿verdad? -Pregunta preocupada.

-No... -La voz del rubio duda. ¿Acaso está pensando en qué debe decirle? -Bueno, sí... -Draco añade algo pero Pansy no alcanza a oírlo.

-¿Qué?

-Está en San Mungo.. -Repite ya más fuerte.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Pero.. ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo, Draco?

Él la mira. Esa mirada la asusta, porque no refleja absolutamente nada.

-No es nada grave, no te preocupes. Sólo... sólo ha cogido una gripe con complicaciones. Lo están tratando para que se recupere pronto.

-Vaya... -Se siente un poco aliviada. Sólo es una gripe... -¿En qué habitación está? Me gustaría ir a visitarla, ella siempre me ha acogido con tanta amab-

-¡No!

-¿Eh? -Esa reacción tan inesperada la ha pillado por sorpresa. ¿Por qué se exalta tanto? -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo?

-Ah, verás... -Se pasa la mano por el cabello rubio, mientras recupera la compostura rápidamente. -Es que es una gripe bastante... contagiosa, y no están permitidas las visitas, ni siquiera de la familia, durante una temporada. ..

Lanza una sonrisa "modo encantador" como disculpa.

-Ah... Vaya...

-Pero le escribo puntualmente cada mañana. Está bien cuidada.

-Eso está bien...

-Ya le mandaré tus saludos y tu recuerdos de que se recupere pronto.

-Sí, por favor.

El resto del desayuno es acabado en silencio. Al levantarse de la mesa, Draco la mira enarcando una ceja.

-¿Ya saben tus padres que estás aquí?

-Oh, sí. Anoche les envié una nota. Todo en orden. Les dije que me quedaría aquí esta noche. Me esperan para comer, así que ya a media mañana me voy. Gracias por todo. Perdona que me haya vuelto a presentar así sin avisar...

-Mm... Oye, Pansy...

-¿Sí?

La mira de refilón.

-Sólo queda una semana hasta principio de curso... ¿Por qué no te quedas hasta entonces?

-¿Eh? -De nuevo la ha pillado desprevenida. -Pero... No quisiera abusar...

-Soy yo el que te está invitando. -La ataja, y se gira hacia la puerta.

-Sí, claro, pero...

-Estaría bien que te quedases un poco mas. -Añade casualmente mientras sale sin mirar atrás.

-Sí, sí que me gustaría. Gracias. -Responde Pansy con una dulce sonrisa que él ya no ve.

...

**N/A:**

En el próximo capítulo: apoyo y traición.

No estoy nada inspirada, lo siento...


	6. Apoyo y traición

Diclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los manipulo un poquito a mi gusto ;)

**Shadowy Dreams**

Capítulo 6: **Apoyo y traición**

Poco a poco van pasando los días.

No hablan mucho, pero se acompañan en silencio. A veces cada uno está en una punta de la casa, pero saben que no están completamente solos.

La biblioteca es uno de esos sitios donde se encuentran, sentados en una de esas mesas anchas de madera oscura de roble, o en el cómodo sofá. Leen, o ultiman sus tareas para la escuela.

En la casa antigua, es probablemente la biblioteca el lugar en donde resulta más evidente ese arrastrar de cientos de años. Reposa en un aroma ligeramente empolvado allá donde se acumulan los libros más antiguos de tiempos pasados ya olvidados, junto a aquellos que hablan de otros más recientes grabados a fuego en los corazones de la gente.

Allí en la vieja biblioteca, cuyo número exorbitante de páginas aún pasará mucho tiempo antes de poder ser examinado a fondo por las patrullas de aurores, donde reposa durmiente todo un pozo de conocimientos y distracciones al alcance de la mano, se entretienen los dos jóvenes con sus apuntes y libros de escuela, y el tiempo parece detenerse para ellos igual que para los libros.

El sitio elegido es el que se encuentra junto a las cristaleras que dan al jardín, por ser el que da más claridad. Incluso puede uno salir y leer tranquilamente en una de las dos mesas pequeñas y redondas del exterior, o en uno de los bancos, cuando da la sombra y llega el aire fresco.

Esa es la parte luminosa.

Las estanterías no son pocas, y se pierden en pasillos y recodos.

Y se llega a otras partes. Como esa otra zona, la inevitable en la familia, la de la oscuridad y los rincones sombríos. Allí donde palpita la negrura y donde el suspiro de los libros se vuelve gemido y murmullo apagado. Y terriblemente atrayente.

No es un lugar desconocido para ellos. En absoluto.

Un deambular sin aparente sentido te acaba llevando, como al final de un laberinto. Llegas llamado por sus cantos y sus susurros, por sus promesas encerradas. Las voces saben a quién llamar y de quién guarecerse.

A Draco lo llamaron siendo apenas un mocoso, antes de que su padre le llevara, y pasó sus dedos pequeños y blancos por esos lomos de tapas duras, lisas o rugosas, fuertes. Negras como la muerte, rojas como la sangre o marrones como el origen primordial en la tierra en todas las cosas, como los poderes primarios donde nacen y a donde son atraídos todos los instintos.

Anheló entonces él también el poder de esa magia negra enterrada entre páginas, tal y como lo habían ansiado su padre, y su abuelo, y aquellos que hubo antes.

Quizás es algo que llevan en la sangre, esa atracción fatal. El deseo de abrazar ese poder, de sentir el éxtasis de paladear ese sabor. El pecado del caramelo prohibido.

Pansy también conoce esa zona. Draco se la enseñó un par de años atrás, y ella también sintió el supurar de ese poder escondido entre las estanterías, esa mezcla de rechazo y deseo fatal.

-Cuando sea mayor de edad se me permitirá abrirlos y estudiarlos. -Le explicó el muchachito rubio con orgullo.

En su voz el deseo, y el respeto por todos esos volúmenes recopilados y guardados durante años. Sólo unos pocos más, y por fin podría responder a esa llamada y llegar a comprender toda esa devoción de su padre. Tenía que ser algo fabuloso, seguro. No podía entender cómo se podía negar un poder tal, por qué se prohibía algo tan íntimamente ligado a la misma naturaleza humana.

Y la chiquilla que era Pansy escuchó su declaración con admiración y algo de tristeza. Porque aquello era un poder muy grande, y muy oscuro. Y aunque escuchaba su seductora llamada, también la sobrecogía y le recordaba amargamente su soledad. Porque quizá, tal vez, empezaba a sospechar, habían sido aquellas garras negras las que le habían arrebatado el-

-¿En qué piensas?

La voz aburrida de Draco la devuelve a la realidad. Lo ve ahora acomodado en el sofá, mirándola con curiosidad.

_¿En qué pensaba?_

Simplemente estaba sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-Pues… No sé, nada en concreto.

Cansada, aparta los apuntes a un lado y se sienta ella también en el mullido sofá.

Mirando por los cristales se ve cómo el cielo empieza a oscurecerse.

Uno de los ventanales está abierto y entra el aire que por fin ha refrescado. Se agradece en ese verano que parece que nunca acabe, aún cuando ya casi ha llegado septiembre.

Pansy mira distraída cómo ondean unos mechones rubios sobre la frente del chico a su derecha, quien mira el anochecer a través del cristal. Se pierde en el movimiento de ese cabello tan fino, estudia su piel tan pálida, más en ese momento en que la sombras se difuminan, ve la forma de los huesos del rostro que se adivina más claramente que antes en la zona de las mejillas y la barbilla. Está claro que está más delgado, y las sombras bajo sus ojos son evidentes.

-¿No duermes bien?

-¿Eh?

-Tienes ojeras.

-Oh. Es el calor. Me cuesta dormir por las noches.

-¿No tienes algún hechizo refrescante en tu habitación?

Ni siquiera le responde. Sigue observando cómo la noche se adueña de todo.

Guardan silencio un buen rato.

-Draco…

-¿Sí?

Tiene ganas de hablarlo, de soltarlo de una vez. Quiere confesarse en esos ojos grises y quizás aclararse en sus dudas, en eso que la corroe por dentro. Dejándose llevar por su cansancio y algo más, quizás una extraña locura atrevida, deja reposar su cabeza en las rodillas de él.

Sorprendentemente, él la deja hacer. Tras la sorpresa inicial, la mira tranquilo, como estudiándola él también a ella.

Resulta un momento extraño y confortable.

-Dime…

-¿Qué?

No sabe cómo empezar.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido como que te falta algo, cómo un vacío dentro de ti?

Él sólo la escucha, sin decir nada, tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

-Sé que suena un poco raro. Muy en plan filosófico y todo eso, pero… No sé cómo explicarlo… A lo mejor pareceré una tonta, una cría, pero…

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

-Bueno… Puedo parecer muy inmadura, pero… mis padres… yo… no sé desde cuándo… Supongo que cuando era un bebé, cuando era bien pequeña, no fue así… Quiero decir, todas las madres quieren a sus bebés¿no? Todo eso del instinto maternal, el haberlo llevado en su vientre, supongo... Así que en algún momento, no sé por qué, ni cuándo, eso debió de empezar a fallar. Quiero decir…

-Empecé a ser consciente al verlo en otras personas, al observar a otras familias... En el expresso de Hogwarts, por ejemplo…

-Vi cómo se daban esas… muestras de afecto. Aunque fueran pocas, había una especie de lenguaje secreto que demostraba que se querían. Y todo era tan natural…

-Y entonces busco en mí, y miro a mis padres y, después de tanto tiempo yo tampoco me siento capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Como si hubiera una distancia insalvable entre nosotros. Y les miro, y no siento ningún calor en el pecho… como si no fueran nada para mí. No es que sea desagradecida. Claro que sé que les debo el haber nacido, el que me hayan criado, sé que les debo respeto, que les debo de estar agradecida. Pero busco, y falta algo. Algo importante. Y… duele.

Piensa que está soltando una sarta de tonterías sin sentido, pero no puede evitar que se le humedezcan los ojos mientras mira por el cristal, la vista ladeada. ¿Por qué le está contando todo eso? Siente una relación, cree que él puede comprender lo que trata de decir. Pero en realidad, puede que él no esté entendiendo nada de lo que trata de comunicarle.

Sin embargo, siente cómo un dedo le aparta con suavidad y con un cosquilleo una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, y nota cómo se entretiene con sus rizos.

Continúa.

-A veces pienso… que quizás soy incapaz de sentir nada real… Como que pienso "ahora debería de sentirme así o asá", pero que no sale simplemente de mí, de forma natural… Sino como que me fabrico esos sentimientos, o lo intento.

Sabe que él la sigue observando, sin saber muy bien qué decir, o si tiene que decir algo. Todavía juguetea con sus rizos.

-No acabo de entenderte mucho, la verdad... Todo eso de las muestras de afecto que dices, ¿es tan importante? Mostrar los sentimientos no es más que una forma estúpida de mostrar tus debilidades. Y en este mundo, en el mundo que nos espera, puede ser un error fatal. Esa falta sólo te puede hacer más fuerte, hay que dejar atrás todas esas cosas banales para poder llegar al verdadero poder, ese que vale la pena.

Se imaginaba que diría algo así. Está claro que se tiene bien aprendida una lección, y desfilan por sus labios esas palabras aprendidas de memoria… Pero eso no le basta, no si lo oye con esa voz distante, como la ley aprendida, no vale que quiera mostrarle un hecho como si relatara una obra de teatro. Simplemente no puede creerle, y menos aún si no la mira a los ojos cuando lo dice.

Pero de repente sí, baja de nuevo la mirada y la mira, sin nieblas, y habla con una voz seria y real.

-Sin embargo… Lo otro que has dicho, lo de no sentir nada, no me lo creo.

-Si lo dices porque me encapriché contigo los primeros años de colegio, no te equivoques… No fue más que eso, un capricho. Un espejismo. No creo que te moleste que sea sincera. Pero la verdad es que, viéndolo con perspectiva, creo que no era más que una forma desesperada de buscar afecto. Llámame débil si quieres, es lo que era y tal vez lo que soy…

-No lo decía por eso.

-¿Pues por qué?

-Sientes el dolor, sientes la tristeza¿no es cierto?

Mientras habla lentamente, le va secando con cuidado las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Sí, eso sí, pero…

-Entonces no es cierto. ¿O estás actuando ahora?

No, no está actuando, de verdad siente esa angustia en su pecho, combinado con algo que no logra identificar.

-No… pero… -Suspira. -No sé, es todo tan confuso… Sí, supongo que sí siento, pero no lo que me gustaría…

-¿Tal vez buscas algo tan grande que en realidad no existe?

-No sé… No es tan grande. –Ya se le está soltando la lengua, parecerá una pardilla hablando de estas cosas.- Digamos que con que no fuera tan evidente que no están satisfechos conmigo, que no soy suficiente, que esperaban más… Que simplemente me aceptaran cómo soy, sin condiciones, sólo por ser su hija, y me lo mostraran, ya sería suficiente… Dime… ¿cómo es contigo?

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí. ¿Qué sientes?

-Pues…

Se le nota claramente que no le gusta hablar de eso, pero está atrapado en la conversación. Y ella busca el parecido que imagina, explicar esa sensación de cercanía, de proximidad, que ha crecido estando con él.

-Por ejemplo¿con tu madre?

-A ver… -Baja la voz, vuelve a mirar rápidamente hacia fuera, la noche más interesante que nunca.- Sólo te lo diré a ti. Sé que quiero a mi madre. Y sé que ella se preocupa por mí, a veces demasiado –A continuación toma un tono orgulloso. -Por supuesto, no andamos para nada con ese tipo de mimitos tontos de los que tú hablabas antes. Pero…

De repente su voz de endurece, en sus ojos una furia inusitada.

-No perdonaré a quien le haya hecho daño. Eso lo aseguro. Cueste lo que cueste y tarde lo que tarde.

Sus puños están blancos de tan fuerte que los aprieta.

A Pansy le sorprende esa reacción tan fuerte, y le envidia. No se para a pensar más en ello, en esa furia contenida. No quiere imaginar fantasmas. No en ese momento. Ahora sólo quiere apaciguarle, y dejar el tema. Sin ahondar más. Sin buscar más.

Se está tan bien así, tal y como están.

Le coge de un puño y éste vuelve a suavizarse y a perder fuerza.

Guardan silencio hasta que ya es la noche completa y sólo entra por los cristales la pálida claridad mágica de la luna.

Pronto se encenderán las velas, saldrán de la biblioteca, tomarán algo en la cocina e irán cada uno a su habitación a acostarse. Quizá tomarán antes un poco de aire fresco en alguno de los balcones, como la primera noche.

Y dentro de dos días, se acabó. Vuelta a Hogwarts. ¿Para qué? Realmente tiene algún sentido que vuelvan? Han hecho los ejercicios de verano, como cada año, pura rutina… Pero ese año no será como los anteriores, porque el momento se avecina… Y no tiene claro cómo los afectará.

_No, no pienses en eso ahora._

Lentamente vuelve la cabeza. Mira hacia arriba, y se encuentra con su mirada. Piensa en la conversación de antes. Él no se burló de ella, en absoluto. La escuchó. Y lo agradece, y se atreve a confesarle algo.

-¿Sabes? Si algún día tengo hijos, quiero que, sobretodo, se sientan queridos… Sin reservas. Y si hace falta demostrárselo, no me importa todo eso de la debilidad y-

Ocurre.

Emociones que crecen, hasta entonces reprimidas porque no han de ser. Porque si crecen las cosas se estropearán, serán más complicadas, perderán ese pequeño refugio encontrado que es sólo de ellos dos.

Relajados, hablando, la cabeza de ella en las rodillas de él, y la mirada gris que baja y atrapa la suya azul oscuro. Su cabeza baja y se encuentran sus labios.

Esos labios son fríos pero le transmiten calor en ese rincón de su pecho al que nunca ha logrado llegar nadie más. Sin embargo… _No. Algo así no debía ocurrir_. _Se estropeará_.

Si libera esas emociones, si siente algo más allá de la amistad… Todo se estropeará. Volverá el hielo, volverá el frío, perderá ese lugar cálido y seguro.

Pero han sido los labios de él los que han ido a su encuentro, y resulta todo tan natural… Sus lenguas juegan, sus bocas encajan a la perfección, mechones de pelo rubio y suave acarician su frente. Es agradable. Es tan agradable que quiere más, aunque su interior tiembla, temerosa. Algo chirría. No puede ser tan sencillo…

Una lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Pansy a causa de ese temor, también por esa esperanza, y por el placer de ese bocado que no debería estar probando.

¿Cuándo ha sido? Lo quiere. ¿Cuándo ha empezado a sentirlo como algo auténtico y doloroso? Se pregunta cuándo aquel antojo de la infancia quedó atrás y esa otra cosa empezó a nacer poco a poco. Ese algo reprimido, ignorado, que ahora estalla irremediable, culpable, ardiente en su interior.

Apoya la mano en la nuca de Draco, queriendo hacer más largo el momento.

El contacto de esa mano parece despertarle de un trance. Como recibiendo un calambre, se paraliza y abre los ojos sobresaltado. Se levanta de golpe y ella cae al suelo duro.

Lo mira dolorida, sin comprender.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Todo en un instante. Sus labios, su calor, y al segundo se encuentra tirada al suelo de esa manera, y todo se ha vuelto frío, tan frío… Los ojos de Draco se han vuelto témpanos que la observan terriblemente distantes desde arriba.

-Pasado mañana empiezan las clases… Mejor regresa ya a casa.

Ella sólo atina a mirarlo, sentada en el suelo de piedra, confusa y dolorida, humillada y furiosa.

¿Cómo se atreve?

¿Cómo se atreve a tratarla así?

¿Pero qué se ha creído?

Las palabras salen de su boca mientras la espalda de él se aleja. Dolor y furia.

-¡Eres igual que ellos! ¡Igual que todos ellos!

La espalda no responde, como si no la hubiera escuchado, y desaparece por la puerta dejándola atrás.

...

**N/A**:

Me ha costado, pero finalmente he sido capaz de continuar. Espero que os guste este capítulo y, de nuevo, siento la lentitud! u_u ¿Me creeréis si os digo que la parte del beso la tenía escrita desde mayo? ¿Y la introducción de la biblioteca desde junio? La parte del diálogo es la que he tardado más en ponerme a escribirla… Las otras dos las dejé salir tal cual, como salieran al momento, y sólo les he hecho un pequeño apaño porque tengo la costumbre de ser muy repetitiva y al menos quería arreglar eso… El diálogo es lo único que he hecho directamente a ordenata, normalmente necesito escribir la cosas a mano antes de pasarlas al ordenador…

En fin, finalmente han llegado las explicaciones de Pansy. Tal vez algo vanas, o quizás parezcan una tontería… Pero eso es lo que la afecta tanto, eso y todo lo demás, el momento que le ha tocado vivir, y lo que se espera de ella en un futuro que cada vez está más próximo.

De Draco… Ya ahondaré más en él y en su actitud.

**Gracias por leer, por vuestros ánimos y por vuestra paciencia conmigo**.

Ya sabéis, vuestros reviews me ayudan a recargar pilas para intentar escribir aunque sea un poquito cada vez .

¡Ya salió el 6º libro! Estoy bastante satisfecha con él :D

**Slytherin power!**


	7. Torbellino de Emociones

N/A: Hola¡siento muchísimo el retraso! Me había propuesto no volver a subir capítulos del fic hasta haberlo escrito completamente. Pero el caso es que no he estado muy motivada e iba dejando el tema aparcado y no puede ser. Me habéis apoyado mucho con este fic, y gracias a vosotras sigo aquí intentándolo. Así que he decidido subir este capi que ya tenía terminado hace un tiempo, para decir que aquí sigo. Os puede parecer una bobada, pero me encanta leer, y me he propuesto no leer ningún libro más hasta que haya acabado el fic, que ya queda poquito, así que ese tiempo lo invertiré en escribir lo que pueda. Así que¡allá voy!

Aviso que este capi puede resultar toda una comida de olla para sus protas, pero recordad que acaban de pasar por un momento delicado y sus cabecitas están algo (bastante) alborotadas :P

* * *

_**NIÑA SIN CONSUELO**_

_Es sólo una niña acurrucada en la cama, sola en una habitación oscura, abrazando con fuerza las sábanas contra su pecho. Es sólo una niña encerrada en su refugio, enterrando entre las mantas su temblor y sus sollozos. Esconde su tristeza y su dolor, los ahoga como puede entre esas cuatro paredes. Teme ser descubierta; su orgullo la fuerza a llorar en silencio._

_Sin embargo, minutos más tarde, cuando las lágrimas se han agotado y el cansancio la atrae al sueño, desearía sentir cómo alguien abre la puerta entornada y, arrodillándose junto a la cama, le aparta el pelo de la cara y la besa en las mejillas húmedas, murmurando:_

_-"Lo siento"._

_Pero eso es algo que nunca ocurre._

* * *

**TORBELLINO INTERNO**

Sólo ha de murmurar una palabra y la puerta se abre dejándola pasar. La empuja en silencio, pues no pretende despertar a nadie. Ya se ocupará por la mañana de buscar alguna explicación. En ese momento no le apetece preocuparse por eso. De hecho le gustaría no pensar en nada. Simplemente llegar a su habitación, tumbarse en la cama y dormir hasta que el día la despierte.

Llega a su cuarto, se cambia, se estira. Y en su cabeza no para de haber un movimiento continuo.

No entiende lo que ha pasado. Y todo es tan frustrante que la enfurece.

Se atrevió a confiar en él. Creyó que él la comprendería… Que las cosas serían difíciles pero que entre los dos las superarían…

Sin embargo todo se mantenía en un precario equilibrio, y llegó el momento en que se resquebrajó.

¿Es que no tenía derecho a soñar? ¿A desear un poco de calor, de comprensión? ¿Es que no podrá confiar en nadie?

Su pequeño refugio se ha deshecho.

¿Por qué?

Por algo que ni siquiera ella ha provocado.

Fue Draco. Él, quien la acogió. Él, quien le dio su apoyo. Quien bajó la cabeza. Quien la… besó. Y quien luego la tiró como a un despojo.

Lo había sabido. Desde luego. Era demasiado bonito para ser real. Su alma le había advertido que no debía acercarse o lo perdería todo, ese poquito que tenía.

Porque todo, todo le es arrebatado, y el sentimiento momentáneo que había logrado alcanzar no tenía más salida que seguir ese mismo destino que todo lo demás. Todo lo que habría valido la pena…

Frustración. Tristeza. Rabia.

Está sola. Había esperado poder contar con la ayuda de Draco, pero está claro que tendrá que luchar sola.

...

¿Pero qué ha hecho?

La ha besado.

Todo era tan relajado… Le gustaba el sonido de su voz, siempre le ha gustado. Estaba a gusto. Con la única chica a la que podía considerar amiga.

Pansy, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Y a Draco no le molestó, en absoluto.

Sentado en su cama, hunde agobiado las manos en sus cabellos, los codos en sus rodillas.

Ni siquiera fue culpa de ella. ¿O sí? Tomándose esas confianzas, trasmitiéndole esa extraña calidez, esa cercanía, esa sonrisa triste tras sus palabras, esos ojos suyos que te empujan a sumergirte en su mar azul oscuro… Quiso… ¿Qué diantre quiso?

No lo sabe, pero no puede ser nada bueno. Gracias a Dios el tacto inseguro y suave de la mano de ella en su nuca le hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. Y se vio a sí mismo. La vio a ella. Y ella lo vio.

Demasiado cerca.

Con su cabellos largos y negros desparramados, ondulantes, sobre la fría piedra.

_Serpientes de sangre._

_Pálida y rota sobre la roca dura._

La mañana siguiente Draco se despierta sobresaltado.

Ha vuelto a soñarlo. Ha vuelto a ver sus cabellos, su tez mortalmente pálida, la sangre resbalando por la piedra gris.

Recupera la respiración mientras se aparta el sudor de la frente. Pero una vez alejado el sueño ha de luchar por volver a enterrar el recuerdo que súbitamente amenaza con aflorar a su mente, por sepultar el eco de gritos desgarradores de mujer, de súplicas y de maldiciones.

Golpea la pared con fuerza y rabia, sólo consiguiendo un puño magullado y mitigando un poco con el dolor la visión de la sangre y el sonido de los gritos.

La amenaza de un futuro.

La crueldad de un pasado.

Lo primero puede evitarlo manteniendo las distancias, porque está claro que estar cerca suyo no aporta nada bueno a nadie.

Lo otro… Sólo clama venganza.

Y espera ansioso el momento.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Por fin actualización :D Como se dice por aquí que FF no permite responder los reviews dentro los capítulos, aprovecharé la nueva herramienta para responder los reviews personalmente ;)

Es posible que tarde algo, pero volveré con más Shadowy, palabra.


	8. La posibilidad de elegir

N/A: Ey, este capi ha llegado rápido O_o Se lo dedico a LORA. D. ;)

* * *

**LA POSIBILIDAD DE ELEGIR**

Llegó el 1 de septiembre, el día en que la estación de King's Cross se llenaba de estudiantes que cargaban abultadas maletas y jaulas con la idea de afrontar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia y Brujería ubicada en la verde Escocia.

Puntualmente, el Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y 1/3 iniciaba su marcha, dejando tras de si padres y familiares que despedían a los jóvenes magos que iniciaban un nuevo año escolar, o que bien comenzaban su formación mágica.

Eran tiempos delicados, preludio de tormenta, y el número de alumnos se había visto reducido, pues no eran pocos los magos que preferían mantener a sus retoños en casa ante la amenaza del retorno de los tiempos oscuros tan temidos. Sólo los muggles, en su ingenuidad en lo que respectaba al mundo mágico, se libraban de tal preocupación esos días. Sin embargo, la mayoría de padres magos, aún nerviosos, seguían confiando en Hogwarts y en su respetable director, o eso parecía demostrar el hecho de que el número de alumnos siguiese siendo elevado.

* * *

Había movimiento en los pasillos y en los compartimentos del tren. Los recién llegados más abiertos comenzaban a conocerse y los más veteranos hablaban sobre sus veranos y se buscaban los unos a los otros para comentar los últimos acontecimientos.

Exceptuando a los nuevos alumnos, en los diferentes compartimentos se encontraban principalmente grupos de alumnos pertenecientes a las mismas casas, salvo algún caso especial, como aquel en el que se encontraban los prefectos, pues ahí se reunían los representantes de las cuatro casas que conformaban la escuela antes de iniciar las clásicas rondas.

Los prefectos discutían los turnos de esas rondas, enseñaban a los nuevos elegidos, hablaban entre ellos… Sólo dos de ellos guardaban entre sí un absoluto silencio y ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada: los dos prefectos de Slytherin de 6º curso.

La situación resultaba algo incómoda y, por qué no, también curiosa. No obstante, los demás prefirieron mantenerse al margen para ahorrarse problemas, pues esa pareja no era famosa precisamente por su simpatía hacia los demás.

* * *

El primer día de escuela acostumbraba a pasar rápido y a resultar agotador. El trayecto hacia el castillo controlando que ningún alumno rezagado se separara del resto, la selección del sombrero mágico, el discurso del director, la cena, la distribución de los cuartos…

Al anochecer tan sólo quedaban algunos pocos alumnos de los cursos superiores en la Sala Común de Slytherin, entre ellos los principales dueños y señores de los sofás frente al fuego de la chimenea: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni.

Pese a que ni Pansy ni Draco no habían renunciado a su posición privilegiada en la sala ni a la tradición de quedarse los últimos frente al fuego antes de subir a sus habitaciones, costumbre arraigada de haría ya unos dos o tres años atrás, era evidente para Blaise que no se respiraba entre sus dos compañeros del ambiente habitual.

Ya desde el instante en que se reuniera con ellos quedaba claro que algo había sucedido entre los dos. Trató de indagar durante la cena, pero no obtuvo más que respuestas esquivas, desviaciones del tema y silencios, preguntara a quien preguntara. Así pues las cosas, aunque fuertemente intrigado, decidió abarcar terreno seguro, dedicándose a narrar con todo lujo de detalles sus vacaciones de verano en la mediterránea Italia.

No obstante, esa misma noche, cuando las palabras se habían extinguido dominadas por el crepitar del fuego, observando la danza en llamas rojas y amarillentas reflejadas en la piedra y el mármol del hogar, decidió Blaise que si no sobre ese asunto personal entre esos dos, sí que era ya la hora y el momento para tratar otro tema, cierta materia de vital importancia. Cuanto antes mejor.

Los dos chicos se encontraban acomodados en el sofá largo de terciopelo verde situado frente a una mesa de madera baja colocada delante de la chimenea, con los pies apoyados en su madera resistente y antigua. Pansy se encontraba en un acogedor sillón del mismo estilo que el gran sofá, ubicado a la derecha de aquél. De tanto en tanto una mirada azulada huraña y pensativa se dirigía al rubio, pero duraba apenas un parpadeo, pues enseguida volvía a centrarse en la magia del fuego. Mientras, Draco no dejó ni un momento de observar las llamas, con el rostro completamente estático. El moreno,a su vez, los observaba furtivamente a los dos, y finalmente se decidió.

Después de aclararse la garganta, captando así su atención, su voz clara y suave se dirigió a su público acompañando aquel crepitar que envolvía cualquier palabra que fuera dicha.

-Nuestro sexto año ya, compañeros, el tiempo pasa rápido…

_¿Cómo abordar el tema? Mejor ser directo_.

-Y este no va a ser un curso cualquiera¿verdad? Ya sabéis de qué os hablo…

Los otros dos guardaron silencio, Pansy con la cabeza gacha, enredando entre sus dedos un mechón rizado de su melena negra.

-Voy a ir al grano, chicos, no quiero andarme con rodeos. –Dijo Blaise levantándose y rodeando la mesa para situarse frente al hogar, los brazos cruzados, el resplandor rojizo a su espalda, frente a él la oscuridad.

-Los tres sabemos lo que se avecina. Y sabemos lo que se espera de nosotros. Lo que pronto se nos exigirá.

Sus miradas, las tres, se cruzaron. Serias, pensativas, estudiándose en silencio. Un cierto nerviosismo. Blaise continuó, firme. Se veía en su semblante que llevaba ya tiempo pensando en ello y en cómo exponerlo.

-Pero, quiero que os quede claro una cosa, chicos. Realmente. Realmente tenemos la posibilidad de elegir. De escoger nuestro destino. De luchar contra lo que se nos ha impuesto.

Dicho aquello, se giró, fue hacia las escaleras y subió, retirándose a sus habitaciones sin añadir nada más.

Pansy lo siguió con la mirada.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

No estaba sola.

No sólo podía contar con Draco, sino que también estaba Blaise, que le acababa de dar una lección con su declaración y su firmeza.

El mensaje estaba claro. Es más, sabía por qué había elegido el moreno aquel momento y no otro. Porque eran ellos 3, entre su grupo habitual, con sus charlas, con sus miradas, con sus palabras sueltas el último año, los que estaba claro que dudaban, que ya no estaban tan seguros de sus creencias. Ellos, que aprendían a ver más allá del mundo que se les había tratado de inculcar desde la cuna. En su interior germinaban sombras de dudas, de inseguridad, algo que cada vez crecía un poquito más y se hacía más molesto, queriendo revelarse, escapar de todos esos hilos.

Pero no era fácil enfrentarse a una vida, a un modo de ver las cosas con el que habías convivido desde tus primeros pasos y tus primeras palabras. Es como luchar contra corriente frente a tus propias raíces. Contra los tuyos.

Las palabras de Blaise le habían dado esperanza. Ahora sabía de qué bando estaba él. Y eso la animó. Porque él había sentido lo mismo que ella. Mas algo nublaba esa esperanza ante tal confirmación de intenciones.

El gran interrogante.

Su mirada volvió a Draco, que seguía en su actitud impasible, observando lo que ya sólo eran cenizas.

Pansy había querido creer que Draco compartía esa inquietud. Pero ya no sabía qué pensar. Era como querer saltar una gran pared en la que se ha cerrado cualquier ventana. Le daba vértigo pensar lo que podría ver de subir a ella. Y le agotaba pensar en él.

No más.

No se lo merecía.

No valía la pena, a pesar de que aquello la inundara de tristeza.

Sin decir palabra, se levantó y se retiró.

* * *

En la Sala Común ribeteada de verde, plateado y negro, Draco seguía sentado observando la brasa que se apagaba poco a poco.

Tiempo atrás lo de Blaise le habría dado mucho que pensar. Pero en esos momentos ya no estaba para tales planteamientos.

Acallando sus dudas enterradas en un rincón, sólo había lugar para un único pensamiento. Un único propósito. Y si lo tenía que alcanzar de la forma más rápida, así sería

Sería un Malfoy hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Después de todo, su padre acabaría satisfecho con él de una vez por todas.

Colocando la varita iluminada en una buena posición, sacó con cuidado el pequeño libro encuadernado en negro que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

No tenía intención de acostarse aún, el sueño ya no era más un letargo agradable para él, pues las terribles visiones y las pesadillas no paraban de acosarle.

En el silencio de la noche, robó tiempo a Morfeo y lo dedicó a su secreto estudio.

_Fin del capítulo ocho._

* * *

_**N/A**__: Los reviews son un alimento lleno de nutrientes para el fanfiquero ;)_


	9. Escrutinio

**ESCRUTINIO**

* * *

Fueron pasando los primeros días, volviéndose las clases la misma rutina de año tras año, curso tras curso, absorbiendo los estudiantes (o pretendiendo absorber, dependía de cuáles) el conocimiento que se les iba dando poco a poco, acumulándose en la esperanza de ser asimilado finalmente.

Sortilegios, Tranformación, Pociones, Runas, Herbología, Historia tanto mágica como muggle, …

Se perdían en clases, en rutina, en horarios y tareas. Todo pareció tomar el mismo color de siempre en la escuela, tamizado con el roce de las plumas sobre los pergaminos. Pero si alguien se parara a observar esos trazos con el tiempo y la dedicación adjudicados a otros menesteres, podría darse cuenta de que ya no gozaban estos de la misma serenidad de otros años. Impaciencia, preocupación, miedos y temores… sedimentos desplazados al fondo ante la fuerza y vigorosidad de la juventud y la ingenuidad de la niñez, pero que de algún modo estaban allí.

* * *

Ese día la última clase de Slytherin era Pociones compartida con Ravenclaw. Los estudiantes, separados en grupos, iban echando en sus calderos los diferentes ingredientes concretados en la pizarra, siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones anotadas durante la primera media hora de la clase. Un despiste y la laboriosa poción se iría al traste, y con ella todo el meticuloso trabajo invertido.

En la penúltima fila del aula trabajaban Pansy y Blaise. Dos filas adelante trabajaba Draco junto a Grabble y Goyle. O más bien él les iba dictando sus órdenes, asegurándose de que no metieran la pata. Era fácil estar con esos dos, que se limitaban a cumplir mansamente lo que les decía y lo dejaban solo cuando le convenía. Sin preguntas, sin indagaciones sobre su persona, sin incomodarlo. Sí, era una compañía sencilla, útil y poco molesta. Además había renunciado a su trasnochar junto al fuego de la Sala Común y se retiraba pronto a los dormitorios, apartándose del resto del mundo tras sus cortinas. Con su juego de Quidditch agotaba sólo de mirarlo, acabando exhausto tras cada entrenamiento. Y se iba apartando progresiva y deliberadamente de los que antes fueran sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros.

Al acabar la clase, mientras todos iban recogiendo sus cosas apresurándose por salir, Severus Snape se acercó a donde se encontraba Draco y le ordenó que lo acompañara a su despacho. El muchacho lo siguió sin muchas ganas, obedeciendo a su profesor de Pociones.

Pansy les vio salir de la clase preguntándose de qué se trataría. En un acto reflejo recogió la túnica del rubio que había quedado olvidada en una silla para llevársela a la sala Común. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se reprendió. ¿Por qué tenía ella que ocuparse de sus cosas? Pero aún así no volvió a dejar la prenda en el aula para que él tuviera que acudir a buscarla cuando se acordara. No podía evitarlo, por mucho que quisiera olvidarle, por mucho que pretendiera olvidarlo, dejarlo a un lado, no podía evitar preocuparse. Aunque tratara de ignorarlo, estaba esa parte de ella que aún quería creer en él.

Todavía recordaba los momentos compartidos previos al accidente en la biblioteca de la mansión, y ese sentimiento que había arraigado en ella no podía arrancárselo de cualquier manera.

Apretando con fuerza la túnica negra contra ella se dirigió al territorio de las serpientes. Después de todo, todavía quería creer, no rendirse respecto a él. Pero temía arriesgarse y volver a resultar herida.

Blaise la esperaba a la salida del aula y caminó a su lado. Sentía afecto por esa muchacha fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo. Admiraba la profundidad de sus ojos azul marino que reflejaban tan bien sus sentimientos, que podía ser fieros y también dulces. En ese momento mostraban tristeza, mientras andaba pensativa cargando la túnica de su compañero. Con un suspiro apenas audible, apoyó su brazo en los hombros de ella y la acompañó en silencio.

* * *

En el despacho de Snape, éste se había acomodado en el asiento tras su vieja mesa de roble llena de anchos cajones y había hecho aparecer una silla para su pupilo frente a él. Lo observó en silencio mientras el muchacho se limitaba a mirar los diversos recipientes llenos de pociones experimentales y la estantería repleta de volúmenes. Sintiendo el escrutinio de su profesor, le devolvió molesto la mirada y, finalmente, aquel se decidió a empezar a hablar.

-Y, bien, Draco… Dime, ¿qué tal fue el verano?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, el rubio guardó silencio unos instantes, procurando esconder cualquier reflejo de emoción. ¿Era eso una pregunta trivial, o su jefe de casa sabía algo? Lo dudó, pues de ser así no habría afrontado las cosas de una forma tan fría y despreocupada, de eso creía estar seguro.

-Podría haber sido mejor. –Respondió seca y esquivamente. –Pero supongo que no me ha llamado a su despacho para hablar de mis vacaciones, profesor.

-No, por supuesto que no… -Respondió Severus, pasando por alto la insolencia de su alumno, que no dejó de llamarle la atención. Draco siempre se había mostrado muy respetuoso con él, e incluso había llegado a mostrarle un cierto aprecio y confianza. Pero en ese momento lo notaba distante, y tampoco mostraba su mejor aspecto, y eso le preocupó. No obstante, lo que más le preocupaba era su futuro, ya que su situación como descendiente de una importante familia de tradición oscura y fuerte vinculación mortífaga lo ponía en una situación delicada, y no quería verle arrastrado inexorablemente a lo mismo que él había tenido que vivir.

-Si te he llamado es para hablar contigo… de algo importante.

Con el ceño fruncido, el profesor de Pociones apoyó el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas, los codos en la mesa.

-No voy a perderme en divagaciones.

Draco intuyó de qué iría la charla, la situación le resultada incómodamente familiar. Además ya había tenido otras tutorías de ese estilo en años anteriores, afortunadamente breves y nunca profundizando. Alusiones, insinuaciones, como oteando un horizonte que no acabada de esclarecerse.

-La gran guerra se avecina.

Interesante. ¿Por fin iba Snape a mostrar sus cartas sobre la mesa y dejarse de juegos de manos?

-Y sé, y estoy seguro de que tú también tienes conocimiento de ello, que el Señor Oscuro pretende reclutar a todos sus seguidores, todos los posibles, para esa batalla definitiva.

El profesor notó cómo Draco se tensaba. De seguro no se había esperado que abordaría un tema como ese tan abiertamente. Pero el tiempo se agotaba y era el momento de arriesgarlo todo.

-Pues bien. Ha llegado la hora de hablar de ello. Sé lo que piensas, sabes muy bien lo que se espera de ti. Pero quiero que tengas las cosas bien claras, Draco. Esto no es un juego. Es serio. Tremendamente serio. Piensa bien en lo que haces. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Qué es lo que esperas? Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido en esta escuela. Confío en que todos estos años no hayan pasado en balde. Porque lo más importante es que entiendas que no estás atrapado. Tienes opciones, Draco, Y espero que sepas elegir lo que es correc-

No pudo terminar la frase, pues lo interrumpió el estrépito de la silla al alzarse el muchacho y al estampar éste sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-¿Usted también? ¿Es que se han puesto todos de acuerdo? –Exclamó. -¿Usted también me viene con toda esta historia de que puedo elegir!

-Draco Malfoy, siéntese ahora mismo. –Ordenó lívido su profesor.

-No, no pienso hacerlo. No pienso quedarme a escucharlo. No puede obligarme.

-¡Draco! –Severus se levantó también, podía sentir la furia del muchacho bombeando por toda la habitación. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué se exaltaba tanto? ¿Acaso ya lo había perdido? Intentó sondearle la mente, pero apenas rozándola algo lo expulsó rápidamente y con terrible fuerza.

-¡No vuelva a intentar eso! –Gritó el muchacho, pálido y tembloroso.

-¿Cómo has podido…?

El joven Slytherin se giró mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

-Mi padre se ocupó de enseñarme muchas cosas, profesor. –Respondió sin volverse.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero… no es sólo eso, hay mucha oscuridad en ti, Draco… -Murmuró Snape.

-Después de todo… Soy un Malfoy, profesor. Y ya que insisten tanto en lo de la elección… Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y no tienen derecho a impedirme hacer mi voluntad, sea cual sea, ¿no es así? Eso es algo que siempre se ha procurado dejarnos bien claro el director.

Y dicho esto, salió dando un portazo del despacho.

Snape se quedó largo rato mirando la puerta en silencio, meditando sobre las palabras, y pálido al reconocer aquel rastro de presencia que había podido captar en su fugaz incursión mental, flotando en las brumas del subconsciente.

* * *

Llegó de mal humor a la sala Común, sin que ningún otro estudiante le estorbara el paso, ya que todos se apartaron automáticamente ante su mirada. No podía flaquear. No podía permitirse dudar cuando ya había tomado su decisión. No podían hacerle eso precisamente entonces.

Fue directo a las habitaciones, necesitaba estar solo y apagar todas esas voces. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio masculino de 6º curso y, allí, sentada en su cama, esperándolo, se encontraba Pansy, con su túnica y un libro negro en su regazo. A sus pies, otros dos, más grandes, sacados de su escondite en el doble fondo de su mesita de noche. Ella se había girado al escuchar la puerta abrirse y lo miraba con aire grave.

-¿Qué significa esto?

_Fin del capítulo 9 _


	10. ¿Perdido?

**¿Perdido?**

-¿Qué significa esto?- Inquirió Pansy, abarcando con un gesto el libro que reposaba en su falda y aquellos más gruesos junto a sus pies. Su voz temblorosa, su rostro pálido, su mirada interrogante, temerosa de lo que pudiera descubrir.

Draco se repuso como pudo de su sorpresa y se apresuró a arrebatarle el libro más pequeño, arrodillándose para recoger los otros dos.

Entre todos, precisamente ella.

-¿No vas a responderme, Draco?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le espetó él. -¿Con qué derecho te dedicas a registrar mis cosas?

La muchacha apretó los labios con fuerza y se puso en pie.

-¡No pretendía registrar nada! Pero me encontré ése… ese libro en tu túnica cuando te la traía del aula…

La túnica. Se maldijo por dentro por su fallo.

-Ese libro me recuerda, Draco. Noté su llamada en cuanto lo rocé con mi mano. –Un escalofrío la recorrió. –Y al llegar a tu habitación no tuve problema en notar la presencia de los otros dos.

Los había visto antes, en la parte más escondida de la biblioteca de la mansión de los Malfoy. Había escuchado el susurro de sus páginas, los murmullos que la llamaban deseando atraparla, absorber su alma.

-¿Qué pretendes con ellos? –Preguntaba, pero temía la respuesta.

-Algo que no te incumbe, Parkinson.

Ella lo miró dolida y furiosa.

-¡La magia negra no es un juego, Draco!

El chico se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de la habitación, no fuera a ser que alguien los escuchara.

-¡Calla! ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Esta magia forma parte de mi familia, corre junto a nuestra sangre.

-Esa magia no lleva más que a la perdición, a la oscuridad más absoluta.

-No me digas tú eso, tú que también sientes su llamada. Es una parte de nosotros, Pansy. ¿Por qué negarla?

Ella se abrazó a si misma con fuerza, estremecida, y Draco sintió el súbito deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero apartó tal emoción rápidamente, asustado. No podía permitírselo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –Le preguntó la muchacha con voz velada, mirándolo bajo los mechones que cubrían su rostro inclinado.

Él no respondió y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Es eso? ¿Esa es tu elección?

Silencio.

Ella había querido creer. Pero aquello parecía destrozar cualquier esperanza.

-¿Y por qué no? –Indagó entonces él sin responder su pregunta. –Lo único que hago es responder a lo que se ha esperado de mí desde el mismo instante en que nací. Es mi destino.

Las palabras seguían sonando huecas, desvaneciéndose en el espacio entre ellos dos.

-¿Y eso es todo? No me lo creo… Yo esperaba…

-Mira, Pansy. –La interrumpió él. -Tú no sabes nada. ¡Nada de nada! Absolutamente nada.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, y él se sintió fatal consigo mismo por ser la causa de su dolor, por volver a herirla una vez más. Pero era mejor así.

-¿Cómo voy a saber nada si tú no me lo cuentas, Draco?

Pansy adelantó unos pasos y se le acercó, hablando suavemente.

-Ese poder… Sí, es tentador. Terriblemente tentador… Cuando su voz me susurra al oído y cuando su roce me eriza el vello de la piel anhelo sumergirme en él y olvidarme de todo lo demás. Pero… todo tiene un precio. –Los ojos húmedos, un océano sin fin, estaban fijos en él, con un dolor tan profundo y real que le sobrecogió en lo más profundo del alma. – Yo siento ese deseo también… Y lo odio. ¿Sabes el precio, Draco? Sé que lo sabes, muy en el fondo. Porque tú también lo has vivido. Y por eso creí que comprenderías.

Pansy recordó la soledad de su infancia, el vacío y la desesperación de su adolescencia. Su falta de cariño y de calor. La dureza de su madre, la indiferencia de su padre. La odiaba. Odiaba esa oscuridad que se los había arrebatado. Todo fue incomprensión hasta que empezó a sospecharlo y se volvió certeza en su corazón.

-Si usas ese poder, si lo acoges, se alimenta de tu alma, de tus sentimientos más puros.

Él bajó la mirada. La comprendía. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero… ¿qué importaba?

-Ya estoy decidido.

Pero sus ojos no reflejaban tal seguridad.

Pansy lo miraba sin comprender.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que vale la pena pagar ese precio?

-No hay nada que pagar, Pansy.

-Sí que lo hay. Escucha… No estás solo.

"_No me dejes. No quiero que la oscuridad también te arrastre a ti. No quiero que tú también me seas arrebatado, igual que todo lo que alguna vez me ha importado."_

Se acercó un par de pasos más.

Él se apartó como empujado por un resorte.

-Nada de esto te incumbe. Vete. Aléjate de mí.

"_Es lo mejor que puedes hacer_."

Ella se detuvo y se fue lentamente hacia la puerta. Se volvió antes de salir. Su voz se oyó clara, de una serenidad sepulcral.

-No diré nada. Pero por favor, piensa bien en lo que quieres hacer.

Y así salió de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

Draco se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, la última visión del rostro de ella grabado en su cabeza.

-Es mejor así. –Se repitió. -Es mejor así.

* * *

Pansy bajo poco a poco las escaleras, sintiéndose muy cansada.

Al llegar a la Sala Común se sentó en el cómodo sofá frente al fuego al lado de Blaise, el cual la observó un momento y después le pasó el brazo de forma protectora por los hombros. Ella se acurrucó junto a él agradeciendo el gesto.

-¿Lo hemos perdido?

Ante el silencio de la chica, Blaise suspiró pesaroso y empezó a acariciarle el pelo con suavidad. Sintió rabia hacia Draco por actuar de aquella manera y dejarla en ese estado, mezclándose ese sentimiento con la ternura que le producía ese mismo aspecto desvalido con el que se le antojaba tan bonita y necesitada de protección.

Las palabras salieron sin pensar.

-Olvídalo. Él no te merece.

Y depositó con ternura un beso sobre su frente, que fue bajando primero hacia la mejilla húmeda, después sobre la punta de la nariz, y continuó su descenso pausadamente, hasta llegar a rozarle los labios.

Pansy se separó de golpe, sobresaltada, mirándolo sin entender.

-Lo siento. –Murmuró, y se apresuró a marcharse, aún cabizbaja.

Blaise suspiró apoyando la frente en la palma abierta de su mano.

-No. -Susurró. –Soy yo quien lo siente.

La observó abatido alejándose escaleras arriba, mientras el eco de sus pasos se perdía en el ruido distendido del resto de alumnos que se encontraban en la sala.

* * *

Aquella noche varias lechuzas alzaron el vuelo volviéndose sombras bajo la luz de la luna, manchas de negrura en el cielo estrellado. Cada una procedía de un lugar distinto, pero todas coincidían en su destino y mensaje.

_Fin del capítulo 10._

* * *

Bueno, éste se ha hecho esperar un poquito más que los anteriores, pero aquí lo tenéis, y gracias de nuevo por estar ahí para leerlo :) El siguiente ya aviso de antemano de tardará, pues se me resiste bastante, pero tarde o temprano confío en subirlo, en cualquier momento ;)

Gracias a Gracielle, Mary, Lora.D y Totchi por seguir ahí, y gracias especiales también a la recién llegada Olivia Kuriel (me gustaría responderte al review personalmente, pero no puedo a menos que entres registrada o anotes tu e-mail…)


	11. Cruce de caminos

Buenas, ¡por fin llega el final! Eso sí, de forma un poco peculiar, pero todo el fic en sí ha sido bastante peculiar, así que...

Mi problema es que sé lo que quiero contar, pero a la hora de escribirlo, de narrarlo, ahí llega mi gran bloqueo, con lo que la cosa se atrasa y atrasa... Y como quiero quitármelo de encima, pero no quiero dejarlo colgado tal cual porque no sería justo para quienes habéis estado siguiendo la historia, y como tampoco quiero forzarme cuando la fuente está seca y escribir un final patético, lo que haré será poner el pequeño capi de transición que ya tenía hecho y contaros lo que tenía pensado para el final de la historia, resolviendo las incógnitas. Disculpad y, muchas gracias por haber estado ahí :)

* * *

**Shadowy 11:**

**Cruce de caminos**

El viernes por la mañana, muy temprano, fue cuando llegaron las pequeñas lechuzas. No se esperaron en la pajarera como las demás hasta la hora en que el comedor se llenara de alumnos, sino que acudieron directamente a aquellos a quienes se las habían enviado. Encontraron huecos, grietas, y picaron con cuidado en el cristal adecuado. Varias coincidieron en la parte del colegio reservada a Slytherin. Blaise recibió una. Otra reclamó la atención de Pansy. Ninguna molestó a Draco, pues no tenía quien le enviara mensaje.

De no haber estado tan enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos habría notado que esa no era una mañana como las demás. Pero las preocupaciones de uno suelen nublar la percepción de lo que le rodea y los asuntos de los demás ser meras motas de polvo en el camino. No es que no estuviera interesado en lo que le rodeaba, pues sólo podía confiar con cierto nerviosismo en que Pansy realmente pudiera mantener la boca cerrada tal y como había afirmado ella, y celebrar el no tener clase de Pociones ese viernes ni a Severus reclamando su presencia en el despacho. Y eso no hacía más que aumentar el ovillo de lana de sus pensamientos, mientras se preocupaba de pasar lo más desapercibido posible a profesores y alumnos.

Todo habría resultado más sencillo de no haber acudido al nuevo curso en Hogwarts, pero el no ir habría reabierto las suspicacias siempre presentes en lo que respectaba a su familia y además su casa estaba vigilada. Había tenido que acudir a la escuela con aparente normalidad, esperando poder ocultar sus intenciones hasta estar preparado del todo.

Si él también hubiera recibido uno aquellos mensajes hubiera topado con una vía de escape rápida y determinante a todo ese entresijo mental. Pero la, llamémosla buena o mala fortuna, no lo quiso así. Ninguna lechuza lo había despertado picoteando y estirando sus sábanas.

Así pues, no se percató de la inquietud que se respiraba en la Sala Común ni se interesó por las secretas conversaciones de pequeños grupos de estudiantes en los rincones y, esquivándolos deliberadamente, no captó las miradas indescifrables de Pansy y Blaise hacia él. Sólo quería estar solo. Y aquel día, aunque lento, resultó tranquilo para él, centrado en su estudio particular.

Para Pansy y Blaise fue diferente. Las noticias que recibieron, esperadas y temidas, les hicieron apartar a un lado cualquier incomodidad que hubiera provocado lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Enseguida se buscaron el uno al otro y confirmaron su decisión. A su pesar, ya habían dado a Draco por perdido para su causa.

* * *

El sábado llega. Fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Pocos estudiantes de 3º para arriba se quedan a gastar horas entre las robustas paredes de la escuela. El jardín retumba con la algarabía de los estudiantes hasta que sus voces se pierden en la distancia rumbo a una pequeña libertad que deja los libros y las aulas atrás temporalmente.

La mañana pasa como un suspiro, y llega la hora de la comida. Los sábados no hay una hora fija para ir a comer, y tanto alumnos como profesores suelen acercarse al Gran Comedor ya avanzado el mediodía.

Draco aprovecha para ir a comer temprano cuando la estancia se encuentra más vacía, sólo unos pocos alumnos que han decidido también comer temprano o simplemente se han levantado tarde y juntan desayuno y comida.

Come tranquilamente y se marcha cuando ya empiezan a llegar unos cuantos estudiantes más. Pensando en pasar la tarde en algún rincón de la biblioteca, gira por el pasillo de la derecha tras atravesar las grandes puertas del comedor.

Mientras, avanzando por otro pasillo, Pansy y Blaise se dirigen al comedor que Draco acaba de abandonar.

Girando una esquina, unos serios Dumbledore y Snape hacen otro tanto.

Hogwarts es una escuela grande. De hecho es todo un señor castillo lleno de pasillos, recodos y esquinas. Un mismo destino tiene fácilmente varios caminos por los que acceder a él: un día pueden ser cuatro y otro día cinco. Pero quiere la casualidad que ese día, en ese instante, los dos profesores y los tres estudiantes coincidan en un cruce de pasillos, propiciando que todo se precipite.

* * *

**Lo que iba a ser el capítulo final**:

(Se me había ocurrido estructurarlo en diferentes momentos en el tiempo, pero lo explicaré todo en orden.)

Nota: ¿Qué era ese mensaje que llevaban las lechuzas misteriosas? Pues era la orden para reclutar a todos aquellos que se reclamaba al servicio de Lord Voldemort. Aprovechando el fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade se les daba instrucciones para escapar, agruparse y acudir a la llamada, pues el ataque se estaba preparando y era el momento en que se definían todos los bandos. A los estudiantes les enviaban el mensaje sus padres mortífagos pero, la madre de Draco, al encontrarse incapacitada, no había enviado tal aviso y Draco ignoraba el asunto.

(Ahora vamos al resumen, que me ha quedado más largo de la cuenta, y es que mi problema es narrar y poner diálogos, por lo visto, pero simplemente explicando me las puedo apañar más o menos…)

Dumbledore se ha enterado del asunto gracias a Snape, aunque no va a actuar al respecto, ya que ya ha hecho lo que ha considerado que estaba en sus manos y no puede retener a nadie contra su voluntad: "cada uno es libre de elegir su propio destino" y no sin pesar se mantiene al margen en ese momento decisivo, lamentando no haber podido calar más hondo lo que pretende ser el mensaje de las enseñanzas de la escuela en las almas perdidas que acudan ese día al bando oscuro.

Cuando se cruzan los dos profesores y los tres alumnos, el tiempo entre ellos se detiene un instante. El director y Snape están gratamente (es más evidente en Dumbledore ;P) sorprendidos de encontrarse con Draco, Pansy y Blaise que no han ido a Hogsmeade, siendo claros destinatarios de las órdenes de reclutamiento, teniendo en cuenta sus familias. Con Pansy y Blaise aún habían tenido esperanzas de que entraran en razón, pero a Draco ya lo daban por perdido. A Blaise y Pansy les pasa tres cuartos de lo mismo, y se quedan como dos pasmarotes mirando a Draco, que no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando para que lo miren con esas caras.

Dumbledore empieza a expresar su satisfacción al verlos allí, con lo que eso significa, y Draco pasmado y pálido empieza a entender lo que está pasando y a frustrarse. Cuando Dumbledore empieza a sugerir algo de que están en el lado correcto, que han elegido bien y que los aurores estarán con ellos y les guiarán y apoyarán, Draco ya no aguanta más y lo suelta todo. Harto, frustrado y furioso. No soporta oír cómo se elogia el buen hacer de los aurores, cómo creen y afirman que en su bando todo es correcto, que es perfecto, cómo no son más que unos hipócritas y están igual de podridos que todos los demás.

¿A qué se deben esas palabras? ¿Ese sentimiento? Los aurores encargados de controlar y vigilar la Mansión Malfoy y a sus habitantes, que se supone que debían de ser un ejemplo de buen hacer y de justicia, no fue eso de lo que hicieron gala. Ellos abusaron de su situación y de su poder. Maldita sea, por su culpa su madre perdió la cordura y tuvo que ser ingresada en la planta para enfermos mentales del hospital mágico. Se mofaron de él y de su madre, mostraron claramente su desprecio, usaron la violencia sabiéndose impunes. "Ellos… ¡ellos abusaron de mi madre!" En Draco todavía resuenan los lamentos de su madre, sus gritos de dolor pidiendo auxilio, y él incapaz de hacer nada, incapaz de protegerla de esos malnacidos.

Los demás se quedan horrorizados ante tal revelación. El dolor de Snape, que aprecia a Narcisa, resulta claro mientras se cubre el rostro con una mano temblorosa. "Dios, pobre Narcisa…" Es lo único que puede traspasar sus labios en un ahogado susurro. Dumbledore también resulta afectado, asegurando que él no tenía ni idea de tal hecho, y que de haberlo sabido habría actuado para protegerlos, que lo siente terriblemente, y que tomará las medidas oportunas para que los que actuaron de esa forma tan inexcusable reciban su justo castigo, así como aquellos que taparon lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo, Draco ya no quiere oír más y sube a su dormitorio dispuesto a largarse de allí.

Pansy, aún en shock, sube tras él. En la habitación discuten. Pansy ahora entiende. Entiende su dolor, entiende su furia. Lo que ocurrió fue terrible. "¿Así que lo que buscas es venganza? " Pero… la venganza no es la salida. ¿Pretende echar su vida por la borda para vengarse? Lo que ocurrió no tiene perdón… Pero el director se encargará de que los únicos culpables paguen por lo que han hecho. Pansy apoya a Draco en su dolor, le da el calor que necesitaba, aguantándolo en sus brazos cuando él, cansado de todo, se derrumba y se libera al fin de todo lo que arrastraba dentro en amargas lágrimas saladas.

Pansy le convence de no acudir al Señor Oscuro, pero Draco sigue sin estar dispuesto a luchar al lado de los aurores y los supuestos "buenos". Decide que esa guerra no le incumbe, no va a seguir ni a unos ni a otros.

Durante su discusión también sale otro tema. Pansy se pregunta por qué Draco quería apartarla de su lado, y él le dice que estar junto él no le reportará nada bueno. Es incapaz de proteger a las personas que le importan, los que están a su lado acaban sufriendo. No es sólo por lo que ocurriera con su madre, sino que además lo ha visto. Ha visto a Pansy en sus sueños, lo que le ocurriría si estaba a su lado. La ha visto sin aliento, rota como una muñeca vieja, envuelta en pétalos rojos de sangre, sangre roja enredada en sus cabellos, sus ojos sin vida perdidos en un paisaje que son incapaces de ver. Pansy no quiere creerlo, no cree que eso sean visiones, aunque Draco estuviera lo suficientemente alterado como para creerlo así. Por eso le convence para que acuda a Snape, quien descubre que aquel rastro que sintió en aquella anterior ocasión (cuando tuvo el enfrentamiento con Draco en su despacho) era en efecto la huella del Señor Oscuro que, aprovechando la debilidad de Draco por la magia oscura y su estado emocional, introdujo en él falsas visiones y sueños que le afectaran de cara a atraparlo definitivamente. Descubiertos los libros, Snape se encargará de destruirlos, pues está claro a quién le deben lealtad esos oscuros volúmenes.

Ese mismo día al tardecer Draco está listo para marcharse. No luchará en un bando ni en otro. No sabe lo que hará, pero seguirá su propio camino.

Dumbledore y algunos profesores lo observan mientras atraviesa las puertas del colegio para no volver. Entienden sus razones, admiten su propia culpa, y no le impedirán su marcha.

Pansy baja presurosa las escaleras y se cruza con Blaise quien también ha acudido a despedir a su amigo. Blaise observa sin muestra de asombro la mochila de ella. Intercambian una mirada y se comprenden. Pansy le pregunta si no se une a ellos aunque ya sabe su respuesta. Blaise responde que él estaría de más y le desea suerte.

Así, Pansy se reúne con Draco y juntos se van.

...

_Olía la brisa salada mientras le revolvía los cabellos. Sabía que después tendría una dura lucha al tratar de desenredarlos, pero no le importaba. Por fin estaba tranquila, sin dudas. Se podía limitar a observar el mar desde afuera, ya no más dentro, y deleitarse en el vuelo de las gaviotas. Simplemente, estaba donde quería estar._

_Quizás se cortara el pelo. Sería mucho más cómodo, y le apetecía un cambio._

_Se preguntó qué opinaría él._

_Girando el rostro, observó al hombre joven que miraba ensimismado el horizonte, el cielo y el océano reflejados en sus ojos grises._

**The End.**

* * *

Gracias especiales a **Olivia Kuriel/CissyCardbuge**, **Gracielle**, **Mary**, **LORA.D**, **Totchi** y **Pansy Mosmorde**, por su último empujoncito.


End file.
